Uncle Jasper
by Pinkiecandle
Summary: Renesmee is getting bullied, Jasper can help. Normal Pairings. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably full of mistakes, I checked through a lot though. If you love dogs don't read chapter three. **

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. SM does. :)

* * *

The door slammed. Emotions flooded everywhere, Pain. Embarrassment. Rejection.

Footsteps shuffled in the direction of my room, at every step her feelings screamed louder. They hesitated outside my oak door.

"Renesmee," I breathed, overwhelmed by her mood. She stepped in, her golden curls hanging delicately was a huge contrast to her violently tear-stained face. "Uncle Jazz?" she began, only louder enough for vampire hearing. "Yes?" I urged her.  
"Do you think I'm a slut?" She whispered.  
I sucked in an unnecessary breath. Why would I call my beautiful niece a slut?  
"No, of course I do not think that. Why would I?" I answered gravely.  
She immediately looked at her shoes. "..It's nothing really. Just a girl at school-"  
Anger boiled through my ice cold body, my hands clenched with a force strong enough to break stone. Girls could be so damn cruel.

Noticing my expression, she became anxious, desperate. "Jasper?! Please calm down. It's no big deal. Please don't tell anyone, promise?" Renesmee begged hurriedly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell the family when they come back from hunting, and hunt down those twisted, evil girls, who called my selfless, adoring niece a slut." I countered my golden eyes full of fire.

"Because you're the only one I can trust." She whispered, a lone tear streaming down her face.

_RPOV_

It was true, Uncle Jasper was the only one in my family I could trust with him knowing about today at school.

Flashback  
"Renesmee, come over here," Katie called.  
I walked to the sound of my name; I didn't know Katie well, this was my first high school, I had only been here for two days. She seemed nice- always talking about how much she loves her new puppy, Charlotte.

Katie stood up one of the cafeteria tables, everyone's heads turned towards her.  
" Renesmee, these are yours" she handed me a pair of lace knickers. "I found them in the caretaker's closet, SLUT". She stalked off. A pair of knickers which did not belong to me hung from my hand.

My face flushed red. The entire cafeteria stared at me. I didn't need my father's gift to know what they were thinking: _Renesmee Cullen is a Slut._

End Flashback

I couldn't tell my mother, she would want to speak to my teacher. My father and my soul mate, Jacob would immediately kill Katie. My Grandparents, Esme and Carlisle would worry too much. My Aunties, Rosalie and Alice would buy me yet another expensive outfit to make Katie jealous. My Uncle, Emmett would probably just laugh. Jasper was my only chance.

_JPOV  
_  
Slowly, she put her small, warm hand on mine and 'showed' me what happened with her gift.

My anger appeared again, tearing my favourite civil war book. I couldn't believe how vulgar humans are.

"Why did she say that? I promise those knickers were not mine, I haven't even been near the closet." She mumbled.

"I know that Renesmee. Katie's just another jealous human." I replied soothingly, sending a wave of calm in her direction. Soon, Renesmee fell asleep on mine and Alice's couch.

"Uncle Jazzy is gonna get her, Uncle Jaspers gonna get her real bad" I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

Renesmee was still asleep, Edward had carried her back to their cottage, he had been suspicious- I had been blocking him the entire evening.

I sat quietly, relieved I could finally work on my revenge plan- childish, I know, but no one bullies my niece.

From across the room, Alice gasped. Crap. She had seen my idea.

My wife stared at me, her golden eyes wide. "Jasper!" She hissed,  
"What?" I answered.  
Alice Shrieked "You're a mature 166yr old vampire, you cannot do _that!" _


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

Although Alice was completely against my plan she blocked Edward and didn't tell anyone. I really don't deserve her.

Quickly, I sprinted out the back door, only 1 second too slow for Renesmee.

"Uncle Jasper, where are you going?" She questioned her eyes still red from crying.

"Umm, I'm going to pick up some passports from Jenks," I lied smoothly.  
"Okay, remember to get Jacobs- we want to go to France in June," She called over her shoulder, whilst walking towards her parent's cottage.  
I rolled my eyes- trust her to be thinking about Mr Wolf boy.

I continued my sprint, slowing to a walk when I was close to town. It was time to begin my revenge.

Soon, I got to Katie's house, I could feel maliciousness and jealously flow from her window. Creeping past each window, I got to the wooden garden gate, effortlessly I slid in, a small dog cowered in the corner, its eyes wide.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, truthfully, to the shivering creature.

I leapt ten feet across the garden, landing next to the dog. It whimpered. Without delay I ended the dog's life. I stood up, satisfied. I left its body on the patio. _Let Katie find her dog dead_, I thought sourly. My revenge was done.

I felt guilty, killing the innocent dog to satisfy my hatred I held against the human girl. Yet, she had called my niece a slut- that was a good enough reason.

I swept home, to be met by an anxious Renesmee.  
"Hey Jasper, um, you didn't do anything just then did you?" She asked, panicking.  
"To whom?" I asked, trying to avoid her question.  
"Katie." She hissed.  
A wicked smile tugged at my scarred mouth, "No," I replied.  
She sighed in relief. "Good, because it wasn't Katie, it was Jemma; I can't keep up with all these human names!" She laughed.

My heart went colder, my jaw opened.

"What?" Renesmee worried.

"I killed Katie's dog as revenge." I whispered.

Renesmee face turned green, her curls standing on end.

"Whats up?" Jacob interrupted.

"Jasper. Killed. Katie's. Dog." She replied.

Jacob boiled over, and then phased.

_Great_, I thought _there were three things I knew:_

_First, I had upset and innocent human girl._

_Second, Jacob wanted to kill me for upsetting Nessie and killing a fellow dog._

_And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in trouble. _

_The end. _

* * *

**This is my first Fan Fiction. I'm sorry about the dog getting hurt, it went to a better place ;). The hugest thankyou to the people reviewing/reading. I nearly died when I got home from school and looked at the awesome reviews. This is the end of the story, maybe in the distant furture I'll write what happened after Jacob phased.**

L x


End file.
